Temptation
by MissLP
Summary: Who knew that milk, bandages and Heaven 17 could possibly combine to tempt Alex and Gene to realising their desires and feelings "carved by another's hand"? This is an entry into XTimeGirlX's songfic contest - and my first songfic. Rated M and complete!
1. You've Got To Make Me An Offer

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or the characters featured. The lyrics and inspiration used for this are taken from 'Temptation', written and performed by Heaven 17, and released in 1983.**_

_Hello everyone! I was browsing through some other fantastic fics and I stumbled upon a song fic contest by XTimeGirlX, where you have to shuffle your iTunes and use the first song that plays as an inspiration for a fic. Obviously, from the title, you can see that this is based on 'Temptation' by Heaven 17, and coincidentally was released in 1983. I highly recommend you listen to this song, it's utterly fantastic, plus I'm sure it will help you get a good idea of the context! Plus, it's rather a fantastic Galexy song ;) _

_This is slightly AU due to the distinct lack of plot and characters etc. And, it will be in two parts; the first part will be rated 'T' for language, and I can assure you that I certainly gave into the 'Temptation' to write part two, which will most definitely be an 'M' rating. ;)_

_ I really hope you enjoy my first songfic! :) MissLP x_

**Temptation**

Alex Drake, after working on a mountainous pile of paperwork for two hours, decided to take a coffee break. She wandered through the empty office of C.I.D – everyone had gone out on a surveillance job – and walked into the kitchenette, and found a mug and the necessary ingredients to make her favourite coffee – milky, two sugars.

She sighed as her thoughts trailed off. The arrival of Jim Keats and his ridiculous Discipline and Complaints procedures had made Alex uncomfortable. After all, it was she who was shot, so D&C had insisted on investigating the incident. They had insisted on investigating Gene Hunt. Gene had done nothing wrong – it was an accident. She bit her lip as she thought of Jim Keats, with his coiffed, greasy hair that could drive Duran Duran mad with jealousy and his ridiculous glasses that would, in the very near future, give _Top Gun_ a run for their money. He was always whittling on about Sam Tyler, and how Gene was hiding something. Alex cursed herself for ever trusting Jim and for ever doubting Gene. _Where the Guv is, is the right place to be_.

Things had been significantly better between Alex and Gene lately. Jim bloody Keats, she knew, was out to separate them. But how could he? Alex knew that her relationship with Gene was deeper than a purely professional relationship, even deeper than a friendship. The burning connection of sapphire and emerald gazes from across the room undeniably dug deeper than a simple platonic friendship, not to mention the violent churning of the stomach whenever he walked into the room or spoke to her. Their corner in Luigi's, where the cheap house rubbish flowed swiftly and constantly, had welcomed them back after weeks of distance. Her thoughts surged backwards; she smiled as he thought of him in the garage when she was first dragged from the hospital in her post-coma daze. It took a lot of nerve for the Manc Lion to apologise – but he apologised to _her_. She knew them, in that moment, that she trusted him. She sighed again, as her thoughts re-confirmed that both herself and Gene were in a mess. They were in a mess together. _Unbreakable_.

'And in at number two in the charts this week, and just missing out on the number one spot is none other than Heaven 17, with _Temptation_!'

The voice from the radio broke her thoughts of Gene. She smiled as the hit from 1983 played out of the radio – she turned the volume up.

'_I've never been closer, I've tried to understand_.' She happily sang along with the opening, the kettle just finishing its boiling as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Gene, who had been sitting alone in his office perusing paperwork, had seen Alex drift into the kitchenette to make herself a coffee – milky, two sugars, of course – and decided to follow. It appeared that the scotch in his office was in short supply, so a tea with five sugars would have to do. As he neared the kitchen, he heard the echoes of the radio accompanied by another voice. _Bloody hell_. Peering around the office to check that nobody else was about – Ray, Chris and the other lads were out on a surveillance job and Shaz was sorting out a mix-up of paperwork with Viv – he quietly made his way over to the kitchenette, pausing at the doorway to lean in slightly.

Alex continued singing – _there's no one in the office, why not?_ – and left her coffee on the counter, instead standing in a pose as the opening synth line weaved its way through to the chorus.

'_That certain feeling, carved by another's hand, oh!  
__But it's too late to hesitate, we can't keep on living like this-_'

As the drums and the brassy chords began to blare from the speaker, the music took over her as she started stamping her foot in time with the music, her head thrashing wildly as she carried on.

'_Leave no track - Don't look back!_'

Gene froze in the doorway, shocked by what he was seeing. _Flamin' Nora. Bolly's like a ruddy lark._ He tried to suppress a laugh as Alex grabbed the milk carton to simulate a microphone and sat seductively on the table, her legs crossed and torso stretched back as she continued singing.

'_All I desire – temptation, keep climbing higher and higher – temptation,  
__Adorable creatures – temptation, with unacceptable features – temptation!_'

Gene quietly sneaked into the room, inching impossibly close to Alex, oblivious to him whilst completely immersed in her Wembley Arena performance. _Her, singin' and sittin' like tha'...gives me the 'orn._

'_Trouble is coming – temptation, it's just the high cost of loving – temptation,  
__You can take it or leave it – temptation, but you'd better bel-_'

'Nice pipes yer've got there, Bolls.'

Alex screamed as she leapt of the table and span around with fright, dropping the milk carton to the floor and knocking her mug flying across the counter.

'Fuck, Gene!' Her face rapidly flushed a bright scarlet, her eyes wide as she breathed in heavily, her chest heaving. 'Wh-what...How long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough to 'ear an earful. Yer pipes could give Aretha Franklin a bloody good run fer 'er money.' Gene grinned as he stepped over the split milk carton and turned the radio down.

'Oh, God.' Alex covered her face with her hands. 'I can't believe this. I didn't think there was anyone in! I'd just assumed you went out on surveillance with Ray, Chris and the lads...' Thoroughly mortified, Alex dropped herself into the chair under the table, leaning forward and placing her head in her hands. _This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever experienced. Ever. This most definitely tops the time when I was really drunk and suggested to an archaeologist that he look at a tampon and tell me which period it came from..._

Gene, abandoning the split milk on the floor and the smashed mug decorating the counter, sat opposite her. 'If ignorance was bliss, Bolly, yer'd be orgasmic. I was watchin' yer from the very moment yer started beltin' away. Yer had bloody no idea.'

Alex removed her head from her hands, gingerly looking up at Gene. He tried to stifle his sniggers, but it was unsuccessful; a roar of laughter echoed around the room, causing Alex to chuckle along with him in utter embarrassment.

'Guv, please don't tell the rest of the team. It'd be so embar-'

'_You've got to make me an offer that cannot be ignored_...' Gene crooned along with the quiet radio.

'Oh, stop taking the piss, Gene!' Alex stood up as Gene continued humming. 'I just...' She found that she couldn't dignify her embarrassment with a plausible explaination. The shame that flooded her drove her to storm out of the room - anywhere just to get out of Gene's presence.

'Bolls, watch the milk!'

Another cry of shock fell from Alex's lips as she slipped in the pool of milk on the checkered floor, causing a loss of balance. She desperately tried to grip the counter to stop her falling, but a big shard of her mug cut deeply into her hand, causing a searing pain to surge through her arm. She fell to the floor, the milk absorbing itself into her clothes as she gripped her hand.

'Shit! Bolls, are yer alrigh'?' Gene jumped up and cautiously knelt over Alex, the milk soaking into the knees of his suit trousers.

'Yeah, I'm fi- ah, shit!' Another searing rush of pain spread through her hand. A crimson cascade poured out of the wound and down her arm.

'Fine my bloody arse. Let's get yer ter first aid.'

With the help of Gene, Alex manoeuvred herself over the milk on the floor. _No use crying over it_. Hurrying through the office, the pair rushed down to the front desk, weaving through the small group of people that had been brought in and continuing around the corner to the first aid room.

Alex settled on the hard bed as Gene searched for the first aid kit. The searing pains had faded away into a dull ache where the shard remained lodged in the wound. Hearing a grunt of annoyance from Gene, she looked up to find him suddenly staring down at her hand.

'Shit me, Bolly Kecks.' He crouched down and took her hand into his. 'That's one bloody nasty cu' yer go' there.' He looked tenderly into her eyes, a glimmer of worry settling in his gaze. She smiled in reassurance. He placed her hand gently back onto her lap before standing up quickly. 'The bloody twats in 'ere don't 'ave a ruddy first aid kit. I'll be back in a mo, Bolls, jus' pu' a bit o' pressure on there to stop the bleedin'.' He placed his fingers to the area surrounding the wound in demonstration of his instructions. He looked at her for confirmation – she nodded.

'Righ', I'll be back. Don' yer go temptin' any adorable creatures, yer go' me?'

-0-0-0-0-0-

A light knock on the door broke Alex's reverie. _Why would Gene knock?_

'Yes?' she answered curiously. The door opened to reveal Jim Keats, holding a first aid kit in his hands. An ominous darkness settled in the atmosphere – a chill shot through Alex's body.

'I heard you had a bit of an accident, Alex.'

He walked over to her and set the kit on the bed next to Alex. She tensed up as he began extracting a pair of tweezers, an anti-septic pad, a roll of bandage and some tape. He lined them up, in order.

'Yes. I- erm, I smashed a mug, and cut my hand.'

'May I?' Jim pierced Alex with a forbidding stare. He did not wait for a reply as he crouched down and took Alex's hand into his own.

'Wow, your hands are freezing, Alex.'

Alex said nothing as he inspected her wound. She looked around nervously, attempting to divert her thoughts as Jim gripped her hand. He reached for the pair of tweezers by her leg, and carefully manoeuvred them over the ceramic shard in her hand.

'I didn't know you knew first aid, Jim.' He momentarily looked up at her and smiled – the grin did not disguise the menace in his gaze.

'Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about a lot of people.' The inference caused Alex to breathe in suddenly.

'What do you mean by that?' An edge of bitterness had formed in Alex's voice.

'You know, Alex. Don't deny it.' He carefully gripped the shard of ceramic with the tweezers, and slowly began extracting it from her hand. She grimaced as the aches in her hand heightened in pain. She paused before she spoke, allowing him to fully remove the shard.

'Deny what, Jim?'

He didn't answer as he stood up. He picked up the antiseptic pad and placed it gently over Alex's bleeding injury.

'Ow, shit.' Alex bit her lip as a stinging sensation replaced the dull ache. She noticed the small smirk that had appeared on his face; his eyes glowed.

'You know, Gene Hunt is more hassle than he is worth, Alex,' Jim said suddenly from the pause in conversation. 'Are you sure I cannot tempt you into helping me? I can help you, Alex. I can help you get home.'

She glared at him. 'Lead us not into temptation, Jim. The Lord's prayer.'

'Heaven 17.' Jim chuckled as Alex extracted her hand from his grip. She glared up at him, the silence settling over them causing Jim's face to distort to one of anger.

'You are making a mistake, Alex.

'I suppose I'll have to learn from them.'

The door suddenly swung open with a crash, signifying Gene's entrance.

'Bolls, I've go' the-' He stopped as he saw Jim looming over Alex. 'Jimbo. Such a displeasure ter see yer.'

'My sentiments exactly, Hunt.' He spun away from Alex and walked over to Gene, who towered over the smaller man. 'Your D.I seems to have had an accident, Gene. I don't suppose this one was your fault as well?'

Gene's lips formed into a pout as he snarled at Jim. 'Let's jus' say that we 'ad a bit of an incident with a radio and some milk. Nothin' too incriminatin' I 'ope, Jim.'

Jim took a step away from Gene as another smile formed on his face. 'But deliver us from evil,' he whispered to Alex. With a final glare at Gene, Jim picked up the mug shard, pocketed it, and lingered at the open doorway.

'_Step by step, and day by day. Every second counts..._And it seems you won't break away, Alex.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

After bandaging Alex's wound, a shower and a change of clothes, both Alex and Gene met in Luigi's. The Italian grinned a knowing smile as they entered together.

'Ahh, Signor Hunt! Signorina Drake! How are you-a both?'

'Alrigh', Luigi. A bottle of yer 'ouse rubbish, if yer wouldn' mind.'

'Of course. Beautiful Alex,' he said as he turned towards her. 'You look-a gorgeous.' As his eyes trailed down her body, he noticed the bulky bandage on her hand. 'You are hurt, Signorina!'

'Just a little accident, Luigi, nothing to worry about.' She flashed a reassuring smile at him.

'If you're-a sure. I'll-a give you a free meal, on the house! And the wine, too.'

'Luigi, you really don't have to-'

'Signorina, it is fine.' The little Italian flashed a grin at her before bustling behind the bar, leaving Alex and Gene to head over to their usual corner.

'Never thought I'd say this, yer know, bu' I agree wi' Luigi, Bolls.'

'About what, Guv?'

'Yer do look rather gorgeous.'

Alex attempted to laugh nonchalantly as a rosy tint appeared on her cheeks. 'Hardly. I've got a whopping great big gash in my hand, I smell of milk and I thoroughly made a first-class tit out of myself earlier.'

A rare smile appeared on Gene's lips. 'Yer know, Bolly, yer no' bad at singin'. Never mentioned i' before.'

'I save it for karaoke nights. It's always nice to give the lads a surprise.'

She raised her eyebrows as Luigi hurried over with the bottle of wine and the glasses. Sensing that the pair were engaged in not only their conversation but each other as well, he swiftly left them alone.

As their conversation continued, the two police officers got increasingly more tipsy; they were oblivious to the fact that the other members of the team had stumbled in a lot later than usual. Alex had requested that the radio be put onto a mainstream station, seemingly forgetting her earlier debacle until Gene brought it up again in conversation.

'Yer know, Bolly, yer didn't half look sexy on tha' table, earlier,' he slurred.

'Well, I've always been a fan of doing it on a table.' She winked at him before getting up from her chair.

'I'm going to get some more wine, Gene-'

'Don' yer bloody dare, yer've 'ad enough.'

'Oh come on, Gene...I'll sing for you, again.' _What the hell am I doing?_ She realised her mistake as soon as the words had tumbled out of her mouth. Gene would never let this go.

'Alrigh' then Bolly, yer on. In fact, so is yer song.'

From the blaring radio, _Temptation _began playing. Alex froze for a moment, and then cackled hysterically.

'You're not being serious.'

'Oh, yes I bloody am, Bolls. A deal's a deal.'

'Gene, you don't expect me to-'

'I expect yer ter keep yer promises, Madame Fruitcake!'

Alex looked around the restaurant to find her colleagues staring at her expectantly. _Shit, when did they arrive?_

Thinking on her feet, she grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter and walked over to Gene. _A deal's a deal. He'll certainly get a good deal out of this._

'Okay. I'm not one to break promises, Gene. I'm going to go upstairs. In five minutes, leave and come up. I'll be waiting.' She took a breath before leaning in further, her lips lingering merely centimetres from his ear as she began singing softly.

'_You've got to make me an offer that cannot be ignored.  
__Let's head for home now, everything I have is yours_...'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The High Cost of Loving

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters featured, and neither do I own the lyrics used.**

_Hello! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everybody who has read the first chapter so far. I know it's certainly different to Modern Love with regards to tone and plot (it's quite refreshing to write something a bit more lighthearted and humourous!) but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I know that this is horrendously cheesy but somehow, it just seemed to work perfectly, so bear with it and feel free to cringe at some of the dodgy lines ;) Now, I know I promised you a lovely 'M' rated chapter two...so, without further ado, here it is!_

_MissLP x_

Gene Hunt sat frozen at his table, fixed to his chair with shock and lust. Merely seconds ago, Alex Drake's soft breath was dancing around his ear, whispering those all too inviting lyrics.

'_You've got to make me an offer that cannot be ignored.  
__Let's head for home now, everything I have is yours_...'

A fierce burning sensation surged through his body, burning fiercest where her lips had lingered tantalisingly close to his skin. He had watched her intently as she walked off, his overriding lust distorting his vision as she furthered away from him in slow motion. _Step by step, and day by day..._

Was she really being serious? This indescribable woman, unlike any other he had ever met, seemed to somehow hold the reigns to his soul so tightly that he couldn't help but adore her. The endless daydreams, the endless scenarios played out in his head, the endless stares across the room, the endless passion and the endless torture of seeing but not touching was beginning to prove too much for him. But, now she was offering him everything on a plate. _Make it a silver platter. You soppy bastard._

Five agonising minutes passed before he silently excused himself from his table, discreetly avoiding the looks of the rest of his team. Luigi stood behind the bar, polishing glasses; he had to duck his head in order to hide the beaming grin he had etched upon his face. Luigi wasn't fooled.

At the bottom of the flight of stairs leading up to Alex's flat, Gene's stomach began churning violently.

'_All I desire..._'

The lyrics of the song kept circling his head despite it having finished a while ago on the radio. He slowly began to ascend the stairs, each one signifying a step closer to his desires; each one signifying a step closer to her.

'_Keep climbing higher and higher..._'

His thoughts became a muddled flurry as he reached the door. Taking a final nervous breath, he poised his hand to knock on the door.

'_It's too late to hesitate_...'

What if she was just messing him around? No, she wouldn't do that. Well, she could – if she wanted to. She had men queueing down streets for her, all falling at her feet. He never thought he'd be one of them, yet here he was; apparently at the front of the queue. He only hoped that she would send the rest of them away, saying the position was filled, and that she was whole-heartedly happy with the man who filled that position. But what if he messed it up? What if he..._Fuck it._

Three rapid knocks sounded on the door. Feeling the bile rise in his throat slightly as he waited, he quickly took a swig of his scotch from his hipflask. This was it.

After a couple of seconds, which felt like five stressfully long minutes, the door opened.

Alex stood in the doorway, dressed in her clothes she wore to the restaurant earlier minus her blazer jacket. The soft light radiating from the lamps in the flat created a welcoming ambience, casting faint shadows across her face. Her emerald eyes glimmered as she looked at Gene, a smile tugging the corners of her velvety red lips.

'You were tempted, then.' It wasn't a question; the seductive huskiness of her lowered voice rang around Gene's head as she extended her unwounded hand. Nothing else was said as she gently entwined her fingers with his, and pulled him through the door towards her until their chests were touching. They both froze, their gazes locked. A wave of nervousness washed over them both as Gene's hands settled on Alex's cheeks. Alex took a silent breath, her lips open in anticipation. She leant towards Gene, his eyes closing as their faces inched nearer to each other's. As their lips were about to connect, Alex swiftly pulled away and walked around him, shutting the door. A light laugh resounded around the flat as Alex lingered by the doorway.

With his eyes still shut, Gene groaned, both annoyance and desire combining to create a sigh of angst-filled lust.

'Yer bloody tease,' he whispered as he opened his eyes. He turned towards her, still standing at the door. He suddenly strode over to her, extending his arms against the door and pressing his body against hers in order to trap her in his hold. Alex's smile faded from her lips as she felt Gene's arousal growing, creating a wanton, pure desire that took over her body.

'Yer not gon'ta get away this time, Alex.'

Before either of them had time to breathe, Gene propelled his lips into hers, a passionate kiss causing them both to lose themselves in each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to assault her lips, to which she fought back with equal force. Three years of accumulating lust, passion, trust and adoration had led them to this moment.

Alex let out a lustful moan; she felt Gene's smile forming as their kisses continued.

'Bloody 'ell, Bolls. With groans like tha', yer won't ruddy need ter sing at all!'

Alex laughed, pulling away. 'In that case, I'll carry on.'

With no warning, she spun them both around; Gene was now trapped against the door as Alex thrust her body against his, their mouths frantically searching each other's. Their moans increased as their hands began exploring; Alex's hands raked through Gene's golden mane of hair whilst his were embracing her back and hips. Gene pulled his mouth away and began trailing kisses down Alex's neck, receiving heightened moans as his sunk his teeth into her flesh.

'Fuck, Gene!' Gasps of expletives tumbled from her mouth as she struggled to maintain her control during his assault of her neck. He continued lower, kissing her shoulders until the neck of her shirt prevented him from going further. He gripped the bottom of it and ripped it over her head and her arms, revealing her breasts encased in a black silky bra. He threw the shirt onto the kitchen table, and then drew his attention back to her chest; he paused in wonderment.

'Opens at the back, I see,' he commented jokingly.

He received a laugh in reply, and she once again leant into his ear.

'_You think that you're right now,  
__You're gonna face it tonight now..._'

Sweeping his lips back up her neck, he captured her mouth in another passionate kiss; her groans escalated as he placed his hands on her breasts.

'Never 'as there ever been a song so bloody appropriate for the occasion,' he murmured seductively between kisses.

'I know,' she replied, another gasp following as his hands began to massage her breasts. 'Heaven 17 really know what they're talking about.'

Gene breathed a laugh, and continued to kiss her mouth. _Bloody hell..._

'Shit! Mmm...Gene,' she sighed. 'Let's move this to the bedroom...'

'What the bloody 'ell 'appened ter wantin' ter do it on the table?' he smirked.

'Just take me to the fucking bedroom!' she demanded, lust and passion glazing her eyes. Gene abided, and grabbed her hips roughly and lifted her up, her legs wrapping round him as he directed them both into the bedroom. Crashing forcefully through the door, he pushed her into the opposite wall, trapping her once again as he bit her lips whilst he held her arse before tumbling her onto the bed. He loomed on top of her, and settled himself onto her so their bodies moulded to each other.

'Ahem, excuse me,' she whispered. 'Jacket. Shirt. Off. Now.'

Whilst still caught in a fervent kiss, Alex's hands pushed off the heavy suit jacket and swiftly undid the buttons of his suit shirt, eventually wrenching it off his arms. They both groaned as the warmth of their skin fused together.

'Jeans, Bolly. Can't be doin' wi' yer jeans now, can we?' Gene's hands slid down Alex's torso and made light work of the buttons and zip of Alex's high waisted jeans, quickly peeling them off and throwing off her shoes to reveal her smooth, long legs and a pair of black silk knickers. 'Jesus.'

'Alex will do, Gene.' She smirked as she pulled him back up to meet her mouth, her hands trailing down his chest to also undo his trousers. They slid off as Gene kicked his boots off, the clatter of them hitting the floor not fazing either of them as they became immersed in their kisses. Alex opened her eyes and pulled away, letting her gaze inspect his body until they settled on Gene's boxers, which were ineffective in disguising the size of his erection.

'Mmm, hello.' Alex bit her lip as Gene began kissing her ears.

'Sneaky peek, Bolly Kecks?' He gently bit her earlobe. 'Well, d'yer like what yer see?'

'Very much so, Guv.' Alex slid down his body and began to toy with the waistband of the boxers. In her soft, dulcet tones, she began to quietly sing to herself. '_I've never been closer..._'

'Me neither, Bolly, so I suggest yer hurry up before I give in to the temptation!'

She flicked her eyes up to his, and smirked.

'Patience is a virtue, Gene,' she whispered as her hand ventured underneath the fabric. She gently placed her hand around him, and slowly began to work up and down his shaft.

'Shit, Bolls,' Gene groaned, his eyes closing as the touch and feel of her hand on him aroused him further. Alex pulled the waistband down properly, freeing his erection; Gene kicked off the boxers as Alex began to move her hand faster. Alex's eyes widened as she took in the size of him. _Bloody hell._ Gene smirked knowingly as his chest began to heave as his breathing increased.

'I take it you like it, then?' Alex asked seductively.

'Bollocks, oh- fuck! Shit, Bolly!'

Alex had taken Gene by surprise – her mouth replaced her hand. Opening his eyes momentarily, he saw her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him and caressed his long length with her tongue – he had to shut his eyes almost immediately.

'Fuck me, Bolly. The sigh' o' yer's enough to make me come, Jesus bloody Nora!'

Looking up at him, she sensed that he wanted to save it; so, with a final gentle graze of her teeth from the bottom to the top of his cock, she crawled back up to meet his mouth with kisses.

'Come on then, Lady B. Time to reveal yerself.' His arms wound around her back and quickly unhooked her bra, which fell down her arms to uncover her breasts. Gene kissed them generously, licking and sucking gently as Alex moaned her appreciation.

'Gene, that feels- mmm...'

His kisses trailed down her bare stomach and his lips lingered above her knickers. His breath on her skin caused a fierce burning sensation as she blushed with excitement and anticipation.

'Please, Gene.'

His hand played with the silky fabric and inched lower and lower until he could feel the wetness of her arousal.

'Crikey, Bolly,' he whispered as he pushed the fabric aside. His fingers gently slid along her wetness.

'Please...' Alex whimpered above him. He couldn't resist; he slid a finger slowly inside her, a long groan vibrating from Alex's chest. He began to move his hand in and out steadily, causing Alex to gasp.

'Fuck, oh Christ!'

Gene smirked. He withdrew his fingers and peeled off the drenched knickers, fully exposing her to his view. He paused, once again taken aback; he lowered his lips to her, and gently began to lick and suck her wetness.

Alex couldn't contain herself. 'Oh my God, please Gene! Oh, shit!' Immediately, she felt the beginnings of violent pleasure building up in her stomach. He began to suck harder, causing her to writhe above him.

'Shit, Gene, I- fuck! I'm going t- I'm going to come, oh God...'

Taking his cue from her, he held back and became gentler before all together stopping. He hastily pulled himself back up to her and pressed an urgent kiss onto her lips; she could taste herself, hot and sweet, in his mouth. He looked at her for reassurance as he placed his cock at her entrance. He leant over to whisper once again in her ear.

'_Step by step..._'

He kissed her ardently as he pushed himself into her slick, wet heat; they both gasped.

'Shit, Bolly, yer so- ah, so tight!'

He felt her clamp down on him as he filled her completely. Alex tried to suppress a scream, instead gasping and heaving breaths.

'Fuck, Gene! Oh, Christ, you're so big, shit!'

He slowly withdrew himself almost completely from her before he thrust back into her again. Their moans, murmurs and gasps syncronised perfectly as Gene began to thrust harder inside her. As they moved together, in perfect unison, they both knew that it felt right. For her to be in his arms meant that they had won the battle; won against Keats, and won against the doubts anyone had cast upon them both. They both knew, from that very first moment three years ago, that they adored each other.

And this was perfect.

They continued to move together, their gasps and groans increasing in volume and intensity. Neither had experienced such violent pleasure as Gene pumped harder and faster inside her. Alex's nails dug hard into Gene's flesh as she clung and clawed onto him, holding him for dear life as the building pleasure almost became too much to bear.

'Fuck, Gene! Fuck me, oh- I think I'm going to- I think...'

'Alex! Shit, I'm gon'ta come, fuckin' hell!'

Their groans and gasps transformed into cries of pleasure as they both neared the pinnacle of ecstasy. Alex's voice became hoarse as she screamed out his name, her orgasm about to flood her body.

'_Gene!_'

Hearing her scream his name and seeing her buck and writhe underneath him sent Gene over the edge into indescribable bliss, roaring her name as they came together in ecstatic euphoria. Their groans and heavy breathing slowly subsided as they recovered, smiles etched onto their faces in their post-orgasmic bliss. Gently manoeuvring himself, his hands found her cheeks, and he pressed a tender, adoring kiss onto her lips, to which she responded by placing her arms around his neck.

'Alex.'

She smiled as he whispered her name, wanting nothing more in that moment apart from him. Gene gently moved himself off the top of her, and settled down next to her, wrapping her in a warm, tight embrace, wanting nothing more in that moment apart from her.

_Every second counts, I can't break away_.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, after another wonderful round of passionate sex, breakfast in bed and more sex, Alex and Gene made their way to work. As Alex went to her desk, she noticed Gene go over to Ray, where he began talking with a suspiciously low volume. Alex raised an eyebrow, but eventually decided to abandon her curiosities; he was probably going to ask Ray to give Chris a good boot up the arse.

Gene hurriedly went into his office and was closely followed by Ray. Trying to distract herself in the never-ending mountain of paperwork, she struggled to concentrate whilst her thoughts suspiciously tried to reason with her.

_Maybe he's talking about our escapades last night? No, Gene wouldn't do that, surely. Well, he's got his reputation to uphold, he couldn't do that to himself..._

Alex sighed as she tried to peer through the office windows from her desk; it was ineffective. The only thing she could see was the pair of them hunched over a piece of paper.

_Can't be that then._

After a couple of minutes, Ray strode out of Gene's office and was headed for the doors of C.I.D. Curiosity got the better of her, and Alex stopped him.

'What've you got there, Ray?'

'Oh, jus' somethin' I've got ter photocopy for the Guv. Don' yer worry yer pretty head fer nothin',' he said. Alex noticed the smirk appearing on his face as he swiftly exited the room.

Several files, folders and pieces of paper later, Alex felt tired and decided to make a coffee. C.I.D was back to its usual bustling self, with Shaz typing madly on the typewriter, Chris lingering around attempting to solve a Rubik's Cube, and Terry, Poirot and the rest of the team being useful by sitting around and vaguely looking over case files. Alex sighed as she went into the kitchenette.

In the kitchenette stood Gene. A smile appeared on her face as memories of the previous night flooded her mind.

'Hello again, D.I Drake.' He smirked as she walked further into the kitchenette, obscuring the view from the rest of the office. He snaked his arms around her and gave her a brief but intense kiss.

'Mmm, hello Guv.' She flashed a bright smile in his direction as her hands extended up to his hair.

'So, Detective Inspector. No more Wembley Arena-worthy performances gracin' the kitchen this mornin', then? I am disappointed.'

'Well, last night proved to be a hit with the audience.' She raised her eyebrows as Gene formed a rare smile. 'Like I said, Guv, I'm saving it.' She subconsciously licked then bit her bottom lip. He leant closer, his breath tingling her face as he whispered in her ear.

'Savin' it fer who, Bolly?'

She found his lips with hers, again engaging in a passionate embrace before she broke away. She looked into his glimmering sapphire eyes as she uttered only one word.

'You.' Another smile appeared on her lips as he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead; the tender gesture caused a flurry of butterflies to surge through her body.

'Good. Righ', mus' ge' back ter work, although frankly I could think of certainly one better thin' I could be doin' righ' now.' He raised his eyebrows. 'I'll meet yer in Luigi's later. Go' a surprise for yer.'

With his final words, he swiftly exited the kitchenette, leaving Alex, content to make her coffee, alone with her daydreams and memories of the fantastic night she had just had the the prospective ones to come.

After finishing her coffee, Alex went back into the C.I.D office to see everybody working particularly hard. She dismissed it, and returned to find a piece of folded paper lying on her desk. Curious, she unfolded the paper to reveal a brightly coloured poster.

_Fenchurch East C.I.D Celebration!_

Come along to Luigi's to experience the latest upcoming singing sensation to hit the wrong side of London...

**The all singing, all dancing, and all around gorgeous temptation**

**D.I Alex Drake!**

_You won't be disappointed!_

April 29th, 7:30pm

Alex stared at the poster in shock. She re-read it several times before the details had properly sunk in. She looked around the rest of the C.I.D office to see the other officers sniggering at replicas of the poster – there were even a couple decorating the doors into the office – and spotted Ray, laying back smugly in his chair. She turned towards Gene's office; alarms bells rang in her head.

She stormed over to the door of Gene's office and flung it open. Gene was hunched over another copy of the poster. Fuming, she walked over to his desk and slammed the piece of paper down onto his desk.

'What the bloody hell is going on?'

'Yer said it yerself Bolly. Yer save yerself fer karaoke. 'Gives the lads a surprise', I quote!' Gene said happily. 'So, I though' I'd book yer in wi' Luigi, he was delighted.'

'But, I- Gene! Christ alive, why?'

'Yer were too good not to. Plus, a bi' o' comedic entertainment courtesy of toi will boost team morale!'

'You can bloody forget your surprise in Luigi's tonight, Gene,' she snarled, turning to exit.

'I don't think so Bolls.'

'I beg your pardon?' She glared at him as he picked up a pen and circled something on the poster. He handed it back to her, and her eyes widened in realisation.

_April 29__th__, 7:30pm._

'Oh, bollocks.'

'_You can take it or leave it, but you'd better believe it, _Bolly Kecks!'

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading this - I really hope you enjoyed it, because I certainly did writing it! Feel free to review etc - that's what makes it worthwhile. :) MissLP x**


End file.
